herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua (Supernatural)
Joshua was a protagonist in the TV show Supernatural and was one of the good angels. He was portrayed by Roger Aaron Brown. Biography Unlike other angels, Joshua was only seen in Heaven and never on Earth. He helped the Winchesters when they had been killed by two angry Hunters and ended up in Heaven. Sam was surprised he was in Heaven due to his corruption by Ruby. However, they were chased through Heaven by Zachariah and other angels, who finally cornered them and beat them up. Joshua arrived and explained his reason was to speak to the Winchesters. Earlier in Heaven, Castiel had told the brothers to seek out Joshua because he "spoke to God" and would have information to help them. Joshua argued with Zachariah about his place, Zachariah arrogantly stated Joshua was beneath him and didn't have authority to command him, but Joshua said it was God's orders. Zachariah accused him of lying but Joshua stated he wouldn't lie about that and said God would return to Heaven someday and reminded Zachariah of God's wrath. In response, Zachariah fled and Joshua took the Winchesters to the center of Heaven. In the center of Heaven, named "The Garden", Joshua said the place looked different to each person, and added the Winchesters saw it as the Cleveland Botanical Gardens because they had a good day there. The brothers correctly deduced his identity as Joshua and they asked him about God. Joshua told them God in fact talks to him and that God was really on Earth but he had no idea where he was or what he was up to. Joshua soon voiced his belief that God spoke only to him since he could sympathize gardener to gardener and that God also talks to him out of loneliness. After the brothers state they have a message for God, Joshua tells them God had his own message "Back off. He knows already, everything you (Sam and Dean) want to tell him, He knows what the angels are doing, He knows that the apocalypse has begun, He just doesn't think that's his problem." Joshua then listed the things God has done for the brothers already which was putting them on a plane after Lucifer's cage was open, resurrecting Castiel for them and allowing them in Heaven despite some sickening things they had done. Joshua said that he was supporting the Winchesters and was on their side and humanity's as he congratulated the Winchesters on every good thing they'd done and tells Dean, he wishes he had more to tell them but he "just trimmed the hedges." He also takes note on the latter's depression and said he's losing faith since nothing could kill the Devil, and to stop that quest. Joshua soon reveals the brothers have met him before but unlike last time where their memories were wiped, "This time, God wants you to remember" as he resurrects them. Once returning to life, they explained to Castiel of what occurred and the news sadden Castiel so much that he gave up his quest for God. Dean took his amulet (which apparently resonated in God's presence) back but threw it away. Joshua later appears in a new vessel as he prepares to take Kelly Kline through the Heavenly portal to kill her and her unborn child Jack (Nephilim) but Dagon appears and kills him. Castiel (with help from the unborn Jack) then avenge Joshua by burning Dagon to dust. Trivia *Because Anna became human after casting her angelic Grace out, Joshua may be the Supernatural version of Jesus Christ, and Jesus may have been his human form. *Joshua is the Greek form of Jesus. *He is one of the few angels to be shown in a pure good light, and not at all antagonistic or hateful of humanity. Even when he was going to have Kelly and Jack killed to prevent the birth of Lucifer's son, he came across sympathetic to her and took no pleasure in the choice, seeing it as necessary. Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Angels Category:Rescuers Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Healers Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Wise Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good